monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Asia Raffles
Asia Raffles is the 14-year-old teenage daughter of the Rafflesia, who was created for the Through The Mirror Contest. Biography Personality Asia is quite a proud and boastful person, not exactly knowing what was humility while growing up due to her rich heritage. She has been known to be quite spoilt and likes to flaunt off her wealth in any means possible. Asia has a sharp temper, especially if you don't see eye to eye with her. Being pampered, she is accustomed to having things her way but most people don't like her for it, which is why she is trying to improve the way she treats others and also to repair her personality and reputation. Here at Monster High, Asia adopts a much more nicer personality where she has been more kind and '''caring '''to others. It's a huge jump from when she was homeschooled, but is showing lots of improvement. Appearance Asia has beautiful lucious red hair, where she normally tucks to the side with help from a flower pin. She also has beautiful green skin which fades to brown around her ankles, to represent the transition from stems to roots in plants. She has emerald green eyes. History Asia's family is one of the most affluent in the Monster World. She hails from a long lineage of exotic and rare monster plant species, whose beauty is sort after by many monsters and normies alike. She was privately tutored and homeschooled before coming to Monster High. Relationships Family Father Joshua Raffles is a well-known businessman who deals in exotic plant exports all over the world. He is frequently away so Asia doesn't see him that often. Not that she mattered anyway, when all she was happy to have were the expensive things that he sends home each year. It's kind of sad actually. When Joshua is at home though, he acts as Asia's strict disciplinarian father. He expects the best behaviour out of her, and constantly pushes her to do better, which is why Asia doesn't care if he is at home. She tolerates him just to get her Christmas list. Mother Louisa Raffles is a stay-at-home mother, who was a renowned botanist whose hybrid species were (still are) in high demand. She has her own laboratory, where she spends half her time researching and cultivating new species of plants and almost every single day, Asia gets a new sibling. The only times where Asia and Louisa get together are during meals, or on the rare mother-daughter gatherings they have together. It is quite easily seen that Asia doesn't have the best relationship with her mother and tends to keep quiet whenever her mother walks into the room, only speaking up if the latter asks her a question (she rarely does), because of her mother's fiery temper (which is possibly where Asia got her own temper from). Innumerable Siblings Under her father's orders, Asia's newly cultivated siblings are sent away, so she doesn't know or care about any of them. She considers herself to be an only child. Friends Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Asia has always wanted to look for her soul mate. Enemies Asia might have unknowingly gained some enemies from her spoilt and nasty behaviour, but she acts totally ignorant about this matter. Pet Asia has a snickerdoodle named Stick. You know, like how you throw a stick and tell your dog to fetch it? Yeah, that. It lives a pampered life like its owner. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Random Facts about the Character, * their origin/inspiration Category:CowEverAfter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Plant Monster Category:TtMDec18 Category:TtM Winner